Falling for the Falls
by funducky
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT* real script of falling for the falls. *NEW*: episode list of most episodes in season 2 and some descriptions-chapter 2
1. Chapter 1: falling for falls

**A/N: *SPOILER ALERT* this is the actual 1st episode of season 2. my friend couldnt read the copy on youtube so i typed it up for her as a favor and figured some people on fanfic might want to read it, so i thought i'd post it. (there are small changes though, like shorter descriptions of scenes, and light cues and stuff cut out, but all lines r exactly the same)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or anything written in this story.**

* * *

"Falling for the Falls"

**Sonny comes home caring a heavy backpack, guitar, and box filled with supplies for a solar system project.**

Sonny: Mom?! You home?! A little help here?

**Connie is sitting on the couch glued to the tv.**

Connie: Sonny, someone at the door needs you're help.

Sonny: Ya, me!

Connie: (distracted) well tell her I said hi. ------ Look out, Mackenzie! He's in the pool!

**Sonny stunned drops her box of supplies.**

Sonny: Mom, your watching the Falls! How could you?

Connie: How can't I? There's just so much drama.

Sonny: But it's Mackenzie Falls. It's a betrayal, and as long as I live under this house I forbid this.

**Connie reaches for the remote but keeps watching. Sonny and her mom wrestle over the remote.**

Connie: You should really give it a chance.

Sonny: Oh I have seen it before.

**_(flashback)_ Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and Sonny are in the prop house gathered around the TV, wearing rain ponchos and rain hats, holding various things that hold water.**

Mackenzie: … the Falls have been in my family for generations, Chloe.

Grady: He said Falls!

Everyone: Falls!

**They all squirt each other with water**

Mackenzie: … everything happens on the bluff, near the Falls.

Grady: He said Falls again!

Everyone: Falls!

**They squirt eachother again.**

_(end of flashback)_

**Sonny and Connie still wrestling for remote.**

Sonny: Give…me…that…remote!

They wrestle more and fall over couch and wrestle and scramble fore remote

Mackenzie: Chloe, maybe it's you, maybe it's me.

_(Horse sound)_

Mackenzie: maybe it's the horse. Or maybe its just the falls.

Sonny: Falls!

**Sonny reaches for a glass of water on the coffee table and throws it at Connie.**

Connie: Seriously?

Sonny: Sorry, habit.

Connie: I think you need to give this show a chance. I mean, at first I didn't really care much for your show, but –

Sonny: Shhh

She is now glued to the TV

Chloe: Oh, Mack. How much longer can we keep denying our feelings for each other…

Mackenzie: Until I can be sure one of us isn't going to get hurt.

Sonny: Oh, Mackenzie.

Connie is now glued to the TV.

Connie: Isn't it great?

Sonny: _(to TV) _Look out! He's got a piranha!

Connie: Sweetie, don't you have homework to do?

Sonny: Ya! _(holds up mack falls dvds) _Three seasons worth! There's just SO much drama!

* * *

**In prop room, Zora is putting the finishing touches on her solar system project with a magnifying glass and some paint.**

Zora: … and theres the Sea of Tranquility….

**Tawni is using and identical magnifying glass to painter her nails.**

Tawni: … and there's the second coat….

Zora/Tawni: …and done!

Zora: _(calls out) _Hey fellas, how's your solar system project coming?

**Nico and Grady are sitting on the couch playing video games, there project scattered around the table.**

Nico/Grady: Great!/ Right on schedule.

Zora: You guys know its due in tree days?

Grady: Absolutely

Zora: So it's your usual plan? Wait for Sonny to finish her project, she sees how little you have done on yours, and you_ (air quotes) _"freak out", she feels worried for you—

Nico: And then she does it for us.

Grady: We put a lot of effort into this plan. _(to Niko) _Feel like bowling?

Nico: You know it. I'll grab Neptune and kick your butt.

**Nico and Grady grab planets.**

Grady: Uranus is mine!

**Nico and Grady run off.**

Tawni: They should be ashamed of themselves.

Zora: For relying on Sonny to do all there work?

Tawni: No. Just in general.

**Sonny walks in looking like shes had been up all night**.

Sonny: _(yawns)_ Morning.

Tawni: Wow. If how bad you look is any indication on how hard you're working on our project, well, may I say, hello A+, because you look horrible.

Sonny: Well, actually I didn't get much done. There was a lot of drama at my house.

**_(flashback)_ Back in Sonny's living room. Sonny and Connie glues to the TV crying.**

Mackenzie: You know how this town is. If people see us on the same horse together, people will talk, Chloe.

Chloe: But I'm tired of riding alone.

Sonny/Connie: Get on that horse Mackenzie…

_**(end of flashback)**_

Tawni: So you got nothing? I'm very disappointed in you. I did my part. _(shows manicure)_ See?

Sonny: What does a manicure have to do with the universe?

Tawni: because my nails are out of this world. Now start pulling your weight _(suddenly sweeter)_ partner.

* * *

**Nico and Grady in cafeteria carrying their "bowling balls".**

Nico: Man, I had no idea you were such a good bowler.

Grady: I am a man of many layers. Peel one back, I'm a bowler. Peel back another, I'm a soft jazz enthusiast.

Nico: That might be a layer you want to keep covered. Lets get something to eat.

Grady: _(just now noticing)_ Hey, there's Sonny.

**Sonny is sitting alone at a table with science project material in a chair next to her and her is buried in a book.**

Grady: I wonder how's shes doing on her project. She can't start ours till she finishes hers.

Nico: Relax G. Your worry layer is showing. Look at her over there studying away.

**_Different angle._ Sonny has her phone hidden inside her book and her head phones in, she's watching Mack Falls.**

Mackenzie: It's weird Chloe. I've never experienced this feeling before.

Sonny: _(really loud)_ It's called love!

**Everyone in cafeteria looks at her.**

Grady: Worried now?

Nico: I now have a layer.

**They walk over to Sonny's table. She sees them and closes the book with her phone still inside.**

Nico: Hey Sonny.

Sonny: _(way too loud)_ What's up!?!

**Sonny quickly pulls her head phones out.**

Grady: Hey how's your solar system coming?

Sonny: Good, good…. Yours?

Nico: Good.

Grady: Good.

Sonny: Great.

Nico: That was kind of weird what you yelled out a few minutes ago?

Sonny: What?

Grady: Something about "love".

Sonny: Oh, that. Yes. That's because I'm, uh, practicing to be a, um, tennis… judge. _(yelling)_ Forty love!

**Everyone turns to look at them.**

Nico: A tennis judge?

Sonny: Yes. Always been a dream of mine. _(yelling)_ Fault! Match Point! Advantage Williams!

**Everyone looks again.**

Sonny: See how annoying that is? I'm gonna go practice where I won't be bother anyone. See ya. _(yelling) _Deuce!

**She gathers her things and hurries off.**

Nico: _(suspicious)_ A tennis judge? I wonder what else she's keeping from us.

Grady: A good grade on our science project. What are we gonna do now?

Nico: What ever we need to do, to not have to do it.

* * *

**In Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. Tawni is on the phone.**

Tawni: _(angry)_… you have hurt me for the last time it's over! _(hangs up)_ Ha! Nobody treats Tawni Hart like a fool. …….Oh, what have I done? That was the best relationship I ever had. _(she redials her phone)_

Sonny's voicemail: Hi, it's Sonny. Leave a message.

Tawni: It's me again, partner. The last message was just my fear talking. _(suddenly angry)_ And I don't know why my fear is talking when your guilt should be talking, because you should be working on our project! We're through! _(hangs up)_ Oh, no, what have I done?

**Nico and Grady enter.**

Nico: hey, have you seen Sonny?

Tawni: No, and I'm very worried.

Grady: Me too.

Nico: You realize if she doesn't do her project--

Tawni: _(raises her hand showing rings)_ Then all this is for nothing? I brought rings to match Saturn.

Grady: Don't you see what's happening here? We've become just like the solar system itself. A perfectly balanced, inner-connect group of bodies bound by the gravity to the Sun.

Nico: Or in this case--- the Sonny.

Grady: I kinda felt that metaphor was clear without having to hit it on the nose.

Nico: I don't think so.

Grady: I know so!

Tawni: Stop it! This is horrible. If Sonny's becoming the center of my universe, then where does that leave me?

Nico: You? What about us? The fate of our scale-model universe hangs in the balance.

Zora appears in vent.

Zora: People, this is bigger than the solar system or ten percent of your grades.

Zora shuts the vent.

Tawni: What are you talking about?

Zora is suddenly behind them.

Zora: Somethimes a girl sees things –

_**Everyone gasps.**_

Zora: Things she wishes she hasn't, while slithering around in the vents and hiding places she probably shouldn't.

Grady: What kind of things?

Zora: Horrible things. The kind of things that can get you an F on your science project.

Tawni: You mean --- _(looks at nails)_ No, there fine.

Zora: I'm talking bout betrayal. The kind of betrayal that has to be seen to be believed.

Grady: _(whimpers) _Can't we just here about it?

Zora: Are you really this lazy? You gotta see it:

* * *

**Sonny is hiding under the bleachers watching Mack Falls on her phone. She still has her supplies with her.**

Mackenzie: Normally I control my own destiny, Chloe, but I'm just so confused.

Sonny: Oh, Mackenzie!

**Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora are behind her and in shock.**

Nico: Sonny's a secret Falls watcher?!

Tawni: If my nails weren't so perfect I'd scratch her eyes out!

Zora: So we have no choice. We can break her of her despicable obsession meladrama and help out our friend----

Niko: Or …

Zora: Or we can shame her?

Grady: I see no reason we can't do both?

Mackenzie: If I don't ask Chloe out after they unveil my statue, I may never get the chance… or courage again.

Sonny: How much longer can you expect a girl to wait? Just ask her out Mackenzie, ask. Ask!

**Sonny sees Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora starring at her,**

Sonny: Hey, guys. What's up?

Zora: The jig, sister!

Sonny exits the bleachers still holing her box, they surrounds her.

Tawni: We know your dirty little secret.

Gradi: You've been cheating on us.

Nico: With the Falls!

Sonny: Pfft. That's ridiculous. You guys know I hate the Falls as much as you .

Grady: Do you? Then I guess you don't mind if we take a look at your phone.

Sonny: _(protecting phone)_ No, I mean, I was watching it, but only to make fun of it… listen, he said Falls--

**Sonny tosses an empty water bottle that bounces off Grady's head. She tries to run.**

Zora: Get her!

**They cut her off.**

Grady: Sonny, the first step is admitting you have a problem.

Zora: The second step is… shame her!

Tawni: _(pointing)_ That is so last season!

Zora: Not that kind of shame! _(points to sonny's head)_ What's going on up here?

Tawni: You also need your roots done!

Zora: No, her Mackenzie Falls problem.

Sonny: You're right, I do have a problem, thank you. Thank you all. And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to a professional immediately.

* * *

**Chad is at his make-up mirror. Sonny comes up to him.**

Sonny: I need to talk to you immediately.

Chad: Actually I'm glad you're here. I need a favor.

Sonny: I don't have time to help you with your science project.

Chad: Please I have actual scientists for that. I need a tennis judge and word on the street is you can help.

Sonny: What? I'm not a tennis judge.

Chad: Oh, so you just made it up?

Sonny: Yes. Listen--

Chad: Who would make something like that up?

Sonny: Who needs a freelance tennis judge?

Chad: I'm hosting an annual charity tournament and I don't want to lose again.

Sonny: Yeah, well as much as I'd like to help ypu cheat for a good cause, I can't – Why? Oh, ya. I;m not a tennis judge.

Chad: Fine, so what did you want?

Sonny: Some answers.

Chad: To what?

Sonny: To how it all ends? To how long it's gonna be till you ask out the girl you're destined to be with?

Chad: I'm not sure I can answer that.

Sonny: Aren't you in charge of your own destiny?

Chad: I guess.

Sonny: Well then its time to say, "enough!" When two people are right for each other there's only one thing to do.

Chad: How long have you felt this way?

Sonny: Since yesterday. It hasn't been long, but it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Chad: You know, I guess I feel the same way.

Sonny: Well then do something about it.

Chad: Ok, I will.

Sonny: Great!

Chad: Sonny will you go out with me?

**Sonny's jaw drops.**

* * *

Sonny: I'm sorry, did you just ask me out?

Chad: I'm sorry, didn't you just beg me to?

Sonny: Did you think I was talking about…? Oh dear. This is awkward.

Chad: Ha. Ha. Ha…. It sure is… awkward….I mean, I know why its awkward, but I wanna know if you know …why its awkward.

Sonny: I was talking about Mackenzie and Chloe…and you seemed to be talking about---

Chad: Yup, yup. Same page. Me too. Whew. I just thought you thought I thought it was awkward because you thought I was asking you out… rather than Mackenzie asking Chloe out. Which I was.

Sonny: But you said… "Sonny will you"--

Chad: -- ha, ha, ha …. Awkward.

Sonny: So…

Chad: So… You're a Mackenzie Falls fan?

Sonny: Yup…

Chad: Cool. So I suppose I should probably tell you I am a so random fan.

Sonny: Really?

Chad: Yeah. But I'd be lying.

Sonny: You know, it's funny. Like I learned with the Falls, sometimes I you look at something with an open mind, you can surprise yourself. So, yes…

Chad: What?

Sonny: Yeah, I'll go out with you.

Chad: Good.

Sonny: Good.

Chad: So we're doing this?

Sonny: I guess so.

Sonny starts to walk off.

Sonny: Oh, so, I still don't know. Is Mackenzie gonna ask out Chlo--

Chad: Bah, bah, bah. I'm going to have to insist you never ask me about my business.

Sonny: Okay, okay, I get it.

* * *

**Prop house. Sonny is putting the finishing touches on her solar system project. Tawni, Niko, and Grady look on.**

Sonny: Solar systems done. Pretty good huh?

Tawni: Uh huh, uh huh, ….It's a little busy, a little loud…. I'll have to rethink my scarf, but I can make this work _(pats sonny on head)_ Way to go, Team Tawni.

Grady: _(gasps, fake)_ Oh no. I have just realized how little progress we have made on our projects.

Nico: My parents are going to be so disappointed.

Sonny: Well, I still have got my glue gun somewhere around here--

**Sonny looks through box for glue gun. Nico and Grady celebrate, pumping fists, but stop as soon as sonny looks up.**

Grady: _(to nico)_ See? All the planets have re-aligned around the Sonny.

Sonny: By the way, thanks for helping me kick my Mackenzie Falls habit. I am so glad that's behind us.

Zora: Behind us? Ha! I'm still not over the betrayal.

**Zora enters from sarcophagus.**

Grady/ Nico: We are. / We're fine with the betrayal.

Sonny: No, no, Zora's right. It was a betrayal, I kept something from you – something that I knew would upset you.

Grady: You know, it was a pretty big betrayal.

Nico: _(to Grady)_ Pull it back G, shes working on our project.

Sonny: Which is why in the spirit of full disclosure --

Nico: I mean the only possible thing you could do that's a bigger betrayal, would be if you were dating Chad!

**They all burst out laughing, saying things like, "Dating Chad!" "Ha!" Sonny nervously laughs along.**

Grady: Stop. You're killing me!

Sonny: Me too!

Nico: I know. It's hilarious… "Chad"

Sonny: Stop!… It's too funny!

Tawni: So what did you want to disclosure to us?

Sonny: Oh… that. Yes, I have to disclose that I am torn… as to… whether or not to include Pluto as a planet.

Zora: It's not a planet.

Sonny: Says you!

Zora: Says NASA.

Sonny: Sure, they have powerful telescopes and billion dollar spacecraft, but I have a glue gun and an unquenchable thirst for the truth. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to talk to a professional. Again.

**Sonny grabs Nico and Grady's project and rushes off.**

* * *

**Chad dressed as Mackenzie, is about to shoot a scene with Chloe, they are both holding scripts.**

Chad: _(to Chloe)_ I just need to run my lines once before we shoot this thing. Let's take it from when I say, "I need to talk to you right away."

**He turns for dramatic affect, Sonny rushes in.**

Sonny: I need to talk to you right away.

Chad: _(unaware sonny said it)_ That's my line! Do I need to fire someone – _(notices sonny)_ Oh, hey Sonny.

Sonny: Hey could I just borrow you for a sec? _(to Chloe)_ Sorry to interrupt. Big fan. Since yesterday.

Chad: That's five everyone. Apparently I need to talk to my lady.

**Chloe Exits.**

Sonny: Joking! He's joking. I'm not his "lady." _(to Chad)_ I am pretty sure I was followed so I'll make this fast. I think we need to call off our date.

Chad: Is this about me not telling you how things play out between Mack and Chloe?

Sonny: Seriously, don't really care about them or the falls right now. I just think I rushed into something I didn't fully think through and --

Chad: That hurts me, Sonny.

Sonny: I'm sorry.

Sonny checks to make sure the coast is clear and gives Chad a comforting hug.

Chad: How could you say you don't care about the falls?

Sonny: I'm sorry. What?! What are you so upset about? That I'm calling it off between us or that I'm over the Falls?

Chad: That's a toughie.

Sonny: That's a toughie?

Chad: Well, it's just that you know, you date me, you date me, you date the Falls. So when you hurt one, you hurt both.

Sonny: Oh, my gosh. I can't believe I was actually so close to actually going on a date with you.

Chad: Ya, ironically, this is a drama free zone, so _(yells)_ Security!

**Two security guards approach.**

Sonny: I'm going. But I'll tell you something—twenty four hours ago I fell in love with a guy named Mackenzie, and you, Chad, are no—

Chad: Don't say Mackenzie! Do not say Mackenzie!

**A stagehand places a pitcher of water on a table in the scene.**

Sonny: Mack-ken-zie!

Chad: That's it! You're no longer welcome at the falls!

Sonny sees the pitcher and tosses water in Chad's face.

Sonny: You said "Falls!"

**Sonny rushes out.**

* * *

**Grady and Nico are walking down the halls near Mack Falls set.**

Grady: You know another layer I have? Kite making. It's like a flower in the sky.

Nico: You know, I'm not really a fan of your whole "layers" thing.

**Nico trips over one of the planets from their project.**

Nico: Whoa.

Grady: Dude why are our planets on the ground?

Nico: Why are they leading to Mackenzie Falls?

**Look at stage door to Mackenzie Falls.**

Grady: Because she's not just watching it anymore, she's living it!

**Just then Sonny burst through the stage door. Nico and Grady chase her.**

* * *

**Sonny and Connie are sitting on the couch at Sonny's house.**

Sonny: … they chased me and chased me then I finally shook them after I transferred to the crosstown bus and Grady didn't have change.

Connie: That's a very unbelievable story. It's very dramatic. You know what else is dramatic?

**Connie reaches for remote. Sonny slaps her hand away.**

Sonny: Mom!

Connie: Please let me watch the Falls.

Sonny: Can't we just talk like we used to. Tell me about you're day.

**Doorbell rings.**

Connie: Oh, good. Something to do.

**Connie goes and opens the door. Chad is there standing with flowers, a box set of Mackenzie Falls, and a picture of him holding flowers and a box set of Mackenzie Falls. The picture is signed "To my lady."**

Connie: Mackenzie!

**She slams the door closed.**

Sonny: Mom!

Connie: Sorry, I didn't know how strict your ban was.

**Sonny opens the door.**

Chad: Hey.

Sonny: What are you doing here?

Chad: Can I come in?

Sonny: A little.

**Chad steps in and closes the door behind them.**

Chad: Well…. I just thought about what you asked me--

Sonny: Excuse me. _(to Connie)_ Your can go watch the Falls.

Connie: I'm good.

Sonny: Go watch the Falls!

Connie goes and sits on the couch.

Sonny: In your room.

Connie: Awwww.

**Connie goes to her room.**

Sonny: _(to had) _Go on.

Chad: Anyway, you asked which hurts more, being over the Falls or you canceling our date. Not really a toughie at all.

Sonny: Thanks. That very…. Mackenzie of you.

Chad: Thanks. SO you never did give me a reason you called off our date.

Sonny: Well it's sort of like you said. When you date me, you also date So Random and they can be a little—

**Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora burst through the door, knocking Chad out of the way. The gifts he was holding in his hands land in front of Sonny. Chad is now hidden behind the fully open door.**

Sonny: What are you guys doing here?

Grady: _(angry)_ I found change!

Zora: _(looks at items on the floor)_ It's worse than we thought.

Nico: Flowers, a Mack Falls set, and a picture of Chad holding flowers and a Mack Falls set.

**Chad crawls out from behind door.**

Nico/Grady/Tawni/Zora: Chad?!

Zora: It's pretty obvious what's going on here.

**They all express their theories at the same time. But they are all different and sound like incoherent babble.**

Nico/Grady/Zora/ Tawni: He's and alien sent here to judge us./ He delivers flowers in his free time./ He's picking up his laundry./ This place smells like soup.

**Connie re-enters.**

Connie: Well you're all wrong. Because Chad's here to see me.

Sonny: Mom?

Connie: It's okay, Sonny. I'm not ashamed to tell them.

Sonny: But I might be. What are you doing?

Connie: Trust me. Chad came here tonight baring gifts for me because—

Chad: Sonny's mother… is also my mother.

**Everyone gasps.**

Sonny: So that's means…?

Connie: That's right.

Sonny: You're saying Chad is… ?

Connie: Yes…

Chad: Your long lost brother.

**Everyone gasps.**

Grady: You lie! Don't believe them Sonny! This is the plot line of the season finale of the first three seasons of Mackenzie Falls!

**Everyone gasps.**

Sonny: How would you know that, Grady?

Grady: I don't know.

Sonny: Grady.

Grady: Because… because I used to secretly watch the Falls.

**Sonny gasps.**

Zora: Ah, who are we kidding? We've all been hooked at one time or another.

Tawni: I hit bottom three years ago.

Nico: I've been Falls free for two seasons.

Grady: Six episodes.

**Everyone gasps.**

Grady: I'm sorry. I wanted to see Mackenzie in space with the monkey.

Chad: Oh, this is awesome.

Sonny: So why have you been all over me?

Nico: Because we thought you were different.

Zora: We wanted to keep you pure.

Grady: And we're all very concerned about our science projects…. But mostly to keep you pure.

Tawni: But you've been soiled by the Falls like the rest of us. Well I better get my fingernails to bed because they have a long day tomorrow.

**They start to leave.**

Nico: Wait a minute. If Chad is not really here because he's Sonny's brother, then what is he doing here?

Zora: Good one, Nico.

**Sonny and Chad look at each other.**

Chad: Want me to tell them?

Sonny: No, I'll tell them, because I'm not ashamed and have nothing to hide.

Connie: That's my girl.

Sonny: I… am judging Chad's celebrity tennis tournament.

**There is an intense moment follow by sighs of relief. They say things like "whew", "I thought you were going to say date", and "its all for charity". They leave and Connie goes to her room, leaving Sonny and Chad alone.**

Sonny: So… When's the tournament?

Chad: I'll give you the details tomorrow night.

Sonny: What's tomorrow night?

Chad: Our first date. See ya.

**He leaves. Sonny smiles to her self and then turns to se her mother watching.**

Connie: Ohh, the plot thickens!

Sonny: Soon.

Connie: Can't we just talk.

Sonny: Soon!

* * *

**Sonny dresses in a tennis umpire outfit, sits on a tall chair watching a tennis ball volley back and forth.**

Sonny: Game, set, match! Mr. Efron.

**Audience cheers. Chad comes running up to Sonny in a tennis outfit, furious.**

Chad: You cannot be serious? The ball was totally in!

Sonny: Out!

Chad: In!

Sonny: Out!

Chad: In!

**A hand comes into frame to shake with Chad.**

Sonny: Out! Now be a gracious loser and shake Mr. Efron's hand.

Chad: Never.

**Chad slaps the hand away.**

Sonny: _(loudly)_ Security!

Chad: _(to sonny)_ I'll pick you up at eight. Should we stay in or go out?

Sonny: In.

Chad: Out.

Sonny: In.

Chad: Out.

(end of show)


	2. Chapter 2: episodes

**Disclaimer: i don't own sonny with a chance**

**A/N: *update* found more titles and the release of falling for the falls is sunday march 14th! After gassie passes there are no official dates, but since episode 17 is a christmas 1, there will def b a long break in the middle of the season.**

**and if you guys find out dates or episode info,etc message me**

* * *

1."**Walk a Mile in My Pants**" - 3/14/10

Sonny hosts a "Walk-A-Thon For Books" for kids and gives each of them Tawni's Skinny Jeans. When Chad hears of this, he then hosts a "Walk-A-Thon Against Books" and also sells the skinny jeans. Then, all the kids end up suffering from SJS (Skinny Jeans Syndrome).

-So Random! Sketch: Sicky Vicky-

2. "**Sonny Get Your Goat**"-3/21/10

Sonny and Tawni travel to a foreign country. Meanwhile, Nico and Grady wear mustaches.

3. "**Gassie Passes**"- 3/28/10

When the So Random! cast begins a movie with Gassie, Sonny feeds Gassie too many treats and Gassie cant fart anymore. Sonny decides she'll fix the problem no matter what, since it was her fault.

4. "**Sonny with a Song" -** 4/11/10

Sonny's favorite musician, Trey Brothers, is visiting and she would like to spend time with him to show him some songs she has written. However, Tawni likes Trey and thinks Sonny is trying to steal him from her. So she says that Sonny's song is her song. But then things get more complicated when Trey steals Tawni's stolen song. Meanwhile, Nico and Grady try to find out how to work a magic box.

5. "**High School Miserable**"-4/18/10

Sonny and her fellow cast members are disappointed with their studio perks, they then write a letter to Mr. Condor expressing their dissatisfaction. Mr. Condor becomes upset by this and fires the cast forcing them to attend public high school and hires his daughter Dakota as the one and only star of the show.

6. "**The Legend of Candy Face**" -

When the casts of "So Random!" and "MacKenzie Falls" keep on doing ridiculous things on each other, Ms. Bitterman decides do take them to the woods so they can start trusting each other. While on a team building retreat in the woods, Ms. Bitterman tells the group about the legend of "Candyface". When mysterious events start happening and personal items are found broken, the "So Random!" cast is convinced that "Candyface" is responsible.

7."**Gummy With a Chance**"

Tawni tries to ban gum from the "So Random!" set, even though Sonny has a tradition of chewing gum before every episode.

8. "**Random Acts of Disrespect**"-5/16/10

When Grace, an elderly woman, wins the "Be So Random! for a Day" contest, the "So Random!" cast ends up planning an "old geezer" sketch that not only offends Grace and her entire retirement home, but all elderly people. Grace and her friends turn the tables and play a practical joke on the cast. Meanwhile, Chad attempts to help a group of kids with their fear of clowns and ends up looking like one himself.

9. "**Grady With a Chance of Sonny**""-5/23/10

When Grady's brother, Grant, makes fun of him for not having a girlfriend, Sonny steps in and pretends to be his girlfriend. They try and keep the act going when Grant visits and Sonny tries to squeeze in a date with _Tridark_, star Blake Radisson. Meanwhile, Nico and Tawni pull a prank on Chad just before he gets ready to shoot a commercial for his self-titled energy bar.

10. **Falling for the Falls** *_see chapter 1* 6/13/10_

11. **"Falling for the Falls: part 2"-**_ 6/20/10_

Sonny and Chad decide to keep their relationship secret, but the So Random! cast starts becoming suspicious. On there first date the random catch Chad and Sonny, and their first date is a little disastrous. The randoms aren't ok with sonny and chad dating, but by the end of the episode the become ok with it, and sonny and chad go on a second date.

****on youtube there are tons of photos of chad and sonnys first dates, just search falling for the falls part 2****

**12. "What I Bike About You"-**

*_rumored/very unlikely* _Grady and Nico team up with Dakota again, but this time to sale bikes that Dakota bought with Mr. Condors credit card.

13. "**Sonny with a Secret Part 1"**

_*rumored/ unlikely*_ When Sonny finds out that she has to move back to Wisconsin, which means she would have to leave So Random, her friends, and Chad behind, she decides to keep it a secret.

14. "**Sonny with a Secret Part 2"**

?. "**Chad With a Chance" - **

?. "**That's So Sonny**"

**Guest Stars:** Raven-Symone

?. "**Tween Choice"**

So Random is nominated for a tween choice award.

*rumored part* they win and this causes tension between Sonny and Chad

?. "**Zora BLossoms"**

_*rumored* _Zora has a new crush.._.._

**?. "So Random Christmas" - (prob will come out near christmas...)**

?. "**Sonny With a Kiss"**

_*rumored* _Sonny and Chad have first kiss

**?. "Sonny With a Grant"**

Sonny has a strange dream about a genie.

**"Hannah with a Chance to go to So Random"**


End file.
